Due to the inclination of 23.5 degrees of the Earth's rotational axis, the temperature of the air around us is varied from season to season through out the year, while the body temperature is at almost a constant one of about 37 degrees Celcius. When the air temperature increases to 28 degrees Celcius, we feel uncomfortably warm and start sweating. So the body needs the temperature of the medium next to its skin to be at least 9 degrees Celcius lower, to allow heat created by combustion inside the lungs to be transferred out of the body, or the process known to us as cooling down of ourselves. When the temperature of the air rises above 28 degrees Celcius the body excretes sweat through the surface of the skin to allow evaporation of the sweat. The latent heat of evaporation obtained from the body is used in changing the sweat from a liquid state to a vapour state thus allowing a second method of extracting heat from the body. When the air temperature increases further and even over the body temperature of 37 degrees celcius, e.g. 40 degrees, the first method of heat transfer ceases to exist and the heat, from the air, enters the body instead of exits from the body to the air. The body temperature thus increases to more than 37 degrees Celcius and automatically we fan ourselves. This is a third method of cooling out bodies down--increasing the air velocity passing over the wet skin to speed up the evaporation so that evaporation will release more heat from our bodies. This invention provides the means to do the sweating for our body and considerably cools the body. When other inventions, i.e. "room air control apparatus" and/or "localized air conditioning", are/is used in association with this cooling garment, the cooling increases many times and is ideal to cool the body during the hot seasons. The energy saving when compared with conventional refrigerating air conditioning is very great e.g. more than 2,000% in some cases. This also results in better health for the user of this or these invention/s, because there is a possibility to introduce 100% fresh air to the body all the time compared to the conventional system where stale air is recirculated with some small percentage of fresh air injected into the room being air conditioned.